icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017-18 Canadian Senior Season
This is the 2017-18 Canadian Senior Hockey Season. 2018 Allan Cup Qualifying Atlantic Region Newfoundland and Labrador By winning the 2017 Herder Memorial Trophy, The Harbour Grace Cee Bee Stars earned the right to represent the province for the 2018 Atlantic Region Allan Cup Qualifier. However, the team has yet to decide if it will compete at the Senior AAA level for 2017-18. If they decline to participate the Clarenville Caribous could participate as the provincial representative as the 2017 Herder finalist. Prince Edward Island The Montague Stallions have confirmed they will compete at the Senior AAA level for the 2017-18 season. They are a member of the New Brunswick based North East Senior Hockey League. New Brunswick The North East Senior Hockey League is home to all of the teams that have been registered at the Senior AAA level the past several seasons. The Bouctouche JCs and the Elsipogtog Hawks are returning to the league for the 2017-18 season but have not yet formally committed to the Senior AAA level. The league added a team from Dieppe, New Brunswick for the 2017-18 season (apparently the relocated Lameque Au Ptit Mousse team; but nothing confirmed by the league). The Restigouche North Vikings have apparently withdrawn from the league with no word on their status as the league has not posted any information aside from listing only four teams in the league across the header on the website. Nova Scotia As of yet; no team from Nova Scotia has registered at the Senior AAA level for 2017-18 Quebec (East) Region The Quebec region has not had any teams commit to the Senior AAA level for 2017-18. The Laval Senior A Hockey League is the highest level Senior league in the province. The Ligue Nord-Américaine de Hockey is a semi-professional league and its teams are ineligible for Allan Cup play. The region's spot in the Allan Cup traditionally goes to the host branch of Saskatchewan. Ontario (Central) Region The only registered Senior AAA teams in the province are the six members of Allan Cup Hockey (Brantford Blast. Dundas Real McCoys, Hamilton Steelhawks, Stoney Creek Generals, Thorold Athletics, and Whitby Dunlops). The league champion traditionally advances to provincial playoffs first against any other qualifying teams in the Ontario Hockey Federation and then against the Hockey Northwestern Ontario champion in the Renwick Cup and the regions spot in the Allan Cup. Based on the current circumstances; the winner of the Allan Cup Hockey playoffs will advance to the 2018 Allan Cup. Western Region Manitoba The Ile des Chenes North Stars and the South East Prairie Thunder have yet to confirm they are playing at the Senior AAA level for 2017-18. The provincial representative/champion would at this point qualify for the 2018 Allan Cup as Western region representative. Saskatchewan The Rosetown Red Wings qualify for the 2018 Allan Cup as host team. The Bethune Bulldogs have announced they are participating at the Senior AAA level for 2017-18. Based on current circumstances they would qualify automatically as the Saskatchewan representative filling the unused Quebec spot. Pacific Region Alberta The four Alberta based members of the newly renamed Allan Cup Hockey West (formerly the Chinook Hockey League) are all registered at the Senior AAA level for 2017-18. A fifth member of the league the Rosetown Red Wings are indicating they will participate in the league playoffs this year (unlike 2016-17) which will create the need for a separate set of playoffs for the provincial championship and a spot in the McKenzie Cup against the British Columbia representative. The 2018 ACHW league playoffs will be a one weekend single elimination tournament while the provincial playoffs will be a two round best-of seven tournament for the spot in the McKenzie Cup. British Columbia Thus far only the West Coast Heat have registered at the Senior AAA level in the province. The Powell River Regals were registered at Senior AAA last year but have yet to decide for 2017-18. note: traditionally, teams from the Yukon have played under the sactioning of the British Columbia Amateur Hockey Association and there are no teams are registered yet for this year. Allan Cup Qualifiers Regional *2018 McKenzie Cup (Pacific Region Qualifier: BC-AB) *2018 Rathgaber Cup (Western Region Qualifier (MB-SK) won't be needed if no registered Quebec teams *2018 Renwick Cup (Ontario Qualifier) Not need due to only teams registered being in one league *2018 Quebec Allan Cup Qualifier *2018 Atlantic Region Allan Cup Qualifier (Bolton Cup) Provincial *2017-18 Allan Cup Hockey season (de facto Ontario Hockey Federation qualifier) *2018 Alberta Senior AAA Playoffs *2017 Herder Memorial Trophy (Newfoundland and Labrador Senior provincial championship) *2018 Manitoba Senior AAA Hockey Playoffs *2018 Saskatchewan Senior AAA Playoffs *2018 Savage Cup (BC Provincial championship) *2017-18 North East Senior Hockey League Season (Playoffs possible double as provincial Senior AAA playoffs-not confirmed) Senior AA/Senior A Many leagues play with a mix of teams from both levels Newfoundland and Labrador The two league champions (AESHL and CWSHL) are scheduled to meet for the 2018 Herder Memorial Trophy and the province's spot in the 2019 Atlantic region qualifying tournament for the Allan Cup (if there are any other team's Senior "AAA" registered in the Atlantic region). *2017-18 Avalon East Sr Hockey League Season *2017-18 Central West Senior Hockey League Season *2017-18 Newfoundland West Coast Senior Hockey League Season Nova Scotia *No leagues New Brunswick *2017-18 North East Senior Hockey League Season Prince Edward Island *Province's one senior team plays in New Brunswick's NESHL Quebec *2017-18 LSAHL season Ontario *2017-18 WOAA Senior Season Manitoba The league champions and a wildcard team advance to the 2018 Manitoba Senior A Hockey Playoffs for the Manitoba Cup. The Manitoba Senior Hockey League announced they would not be playing in 2016-17 on October 12th, 2016. No word if the league will return for the 2017-18 season. *2017-18 Carillon Senior Hockey League Season *2017-18 North Central Hockey League Season *2017-18 North West Senior Hockey League Season *2017-18 South Eastern Manitoba Hockey League Season *2017-18 Tiger Hills Hockey League Season Saskatchewan The Saskatchewan Hockey Association holds provincal playoffs seperate of the league playoffs. There are four class champions (A (Henderson Cup) ,B (Yorkton Terrier Trophy) ,C (Jack Abbott Memorial Trophy) , and D (J.W. Hamilton Trophy). Classification is based on community population). *2017-18 BLHL Season *2017-18 BSHL Season *2017-18 FCHL Season *2017-18 HHL Season *2017-18 LLHL Season *2017-18 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2017-18 QVHL Season *2017-18 SaskPHL Season *2017-18 SVHL Season *2017-18 SWHL Season *2017-18 THL Season *2017-18 TRSHL Season *2017-18 Wheatland Hockey League Season *2017-18 WMHL Season note: The Sask/Alta Senior Hockey League had teams that are based in Saskatchewan but the league champion of that league will advance to the Alberta Senior AA/A playoffs. Alberta The league champions as well as a host team qualified for the 2018 Alberta Senior AA playoffs. *2017-18 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2017-18 North Peace Hockey League Season *2017-18 Ranchland Hockey League Season *2017-18 Sask/Alta Senior Hockey League Season British Columbia BC only has two leagues that plays completely within its borders. However, the North Peace Hockey League has teams from BC and Alberta. The NPHL champion qualifies for the Alberta Senior AA/A Provincial tournament. *2017-18 Central Interior Hockey League Season *2017-18 West Coast Senior Hockey League Season The British Columbia Men's senior "AA" championship for the province is called the Coy Cup. The 2018 Coy Cup will be held in ? and be hosted by ?. Category:2018 in hockey